


Overabundance

by Paragosm



Series: It All Started In Valinor (Familial Ties verse) [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: "I'm not related to Curufin so he doesn't count", Adorable Feänorions, Brotherly Love, Caranthir Loves The Amburussa Very Very Much, Caranthir is a good big brother, Coming Out, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Ok maybe a little not-fluff, aro elves, cinnamon roll Caranthir (he makes them too), cuteness all around, family bicycle Finrod, such good boys, twin telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-11-23 04:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paragosm/pseuds/Paragosm
Summary: Caranthir and the Amburussa bond over the years, and love each other oh so very much





	1. And the seed is planted

He came out of his rooms. After weeks his latest project was done, and he wasn't forcing himself to remain put until it was finished any longer. He nearly tripped over the Amburussa, who had decided that right in front of his door was a good place to sit and play with their toys. After catching himself, he carefully moved away and knelt down near the twins. "Hello, Pityo, Telvo." He said to them, slightly awkward. He didn't spend much time with the youngest of his siblings, and therefore didn't know much. He'd long known he wasn't overly fond of small children, and so tended to do his own thing, cooking new things, creating more and more complex and detailed needleworks, tapestries and clothes, and refining his calligraphy skills. Everyone was quite fine with that arrangement, although at times he almost worried about what his brothers Turcafinwë and Curufinwë might tell the ginger twins.

He quite honestly still was dumbfounded with his mother: essentially giving them same name? He shook his head to clear the intrusive thought, not going to focus on that. Rather, he was going to figure out what exactly they were doing here. After he greeted them, they looked up, some would say eerily in synch. They looked to each other, the two gesturing with their eyes and flicks of their ears. Morifinwë calmly said "I have no issues with you talking with each other like that, however, it's usually rude not to respond to a greeting." It was said in a playful enough tone that they relaxed a bit. "Hello, Moryo!" They recited together brightly, smiles shining out of their faces. "A good--" he looked out of the corner of his eye to judge the time of day, given his room had to be dark for his latest project, so in the last few weeks the curtains had been drawn and candles used when needed, leading to his somewhat warped sense of time. 

He noticed it was the time of Mingling, Telperion's lights starting to shine more than Laurelin's. "A good evening to you two. I hope your day has been good?" They looked between each other, Telufinwë gnawing on his lower lip, and Pityafinwë running his fingers repeatedly over the detailed toy horse in his hands. "It's not been the best." Telufinwë murmured. Morifinwë had to wonder what had caused the two's short term residence on his doorstep, and if it had anything to do with their apparently not perfect day, and so asked "Any particular reason why you settled in front of my door?""Ammë and Atar are fighting again." Pityafinwë said, nearly a whisper. "And you never come out of your quarters and are a little bit further away then the others, so we thought it was ok to be here." Added Telufinwë quietly, now moving to chewing his nails. "Tyelko says you're a hot-blooded orc with no spine, and that you do what you do because of...atar issues..?"

He felt his blood start boiling at that. "Curvo says to watch out when around you, because you're dangerous and impulsive and might punch us if we breath wrong." Pityafinwë added to his brother's sentence. That really did it. His direct elder and younger brothers were going to get it later. But for the sake of the twins and proving the aforementioned brothers and their insults wrong, he took a deep breath and remained as calm as possible. 

"Only if you are Curufinwë would I even think of doing that, you two. And I'm not an orc, and I do what I do because I enjoy it, for Tyelko's information." He said, crossing his arms in front of him. The twins looked up at him. "We don't believe them, Moryo." Pityafinwë said. "It's not as if we've never met you." Morifinwë sighed. "I know. They just can be so...absolutely frustrating." The twins nodded in synch. 

He sighed. "I was going to the kitchens for some food, if you would like to put your toys out of the way and come with me." He offered, the two lighting up at mention of food. They nodded eagerly, and hopped up, shoving all their toys under the thin table in the hall. They grabbed his hands, Morifinwë barely managing to not yank them away due to the suddenness and unexpectedness of the move. "Let's go, Moryo!" Said Pityafinwë with a winning smile, grinning up at him. 

They made their way to the kitchens, chatting with him. "Moryo" said Telufinwë "what can you do?" Morifinwë glanced down at them. "What do you mean?""Well, Nelyo and Curvo make things in the forge, Kaná is teaching us how to play the flute, and Tyelko make things from animal bones. He's made us dice, and carved toys, and other things. Nelyo makes us things too, and Curvo makes our detailed things, like our horses. Ammë paints them though, and they look wonderful. Atar is making us some things to wear, and so is Ammë. They all say they love making things for us, and it gives them something to do." Chattered Telufinwë, the two skipping to keep up with Morifinwë's long strides. He thought hard on this. 'Would you want anything made by me? I cook, and do calligraphy, and sew. Not much else besides that, I'm afraid' he thought, staring down at them.

After a few moments of somewhat awkward silence, they looked at each other. "Can we spend more time with you?" Pityafinwë asked shyly, looking up. He looked down at them. "Well...I mean...I don't really...of course, I suppose..." he finally said, trailing off. "You don't have to worry about us, Moryo. We love being with all of you!" Telufinwë chirped. Morifinwë didn't know how to respond, saying "oh look, the kitchens, we're here." and going ahead quickly. 

They trotted after him, and hauled themselves up to the stools along one of the raised counters. "Evening, Tyavrë." Morifinwë said to the cook, who was beginning to put together the things for the next days meal. "Oh, do my eyes deceive me? No? Is it really Moryo?" She said in a theatrically dramatic voice. "It's been so long!"

"It's been three weeks, Tyavrë. Not long at all.""Oh, shush, my dear friend. Don't be a stranger, come in and hand me that bottle of goat's milk, please." He smiled and did so, grabbing some apple pie filling from a cool cabinet as well. "Here, Tyavrë. You aren't using this filling, are you?" She took the milk and set it down. "Oh, no, I'm not, but please eat something of more substance. Here, I made a little too much dough, fry it up with that if nothing else. There's also a bit of glazed ham left from dinner tonight." 

He let out a fake exasperated sigh. "Of course, Tyavrë, I will." He turned around, and swatted Pityafinwë's hand away from a bowl of setting gelatin. "No, Pityo. Narco worked hard on that, and you'll get some soon enough, so don't mess with it, please.""Alright, Moryo.." He said, looking at it longingly. "Oh, the Amburussa are here? Well, isn't that sweet of you Moryo, looking after them, and after Narco's creation." She teased playfully. He huffed. "They set up shop on my doorstep. I had no involvement." He stated, dumping the pie filling into the batter and stirring it together.  
"Of course not!" She said jokingly. He didn't respond as he carefully measured out two smaller panfried cakes (she had left a skillet to heat on the coals, and had made insistent gestures at him to use it) and one large one. The twins fidgeted as they waited for the food to finish, talking between themselves using gestures and osanwë.

'He is making a lot of food..''Maybe he'll share.''We already ate though.''And? Everyone knows you are a glutton, Pityo.''As if you're not, Telvo?' Pityafinwë shot back, turning to glare at him. Telufinwë's ears swiveled, going down for only a second as a gesture of mock offense, then they went back up. 'I will not claim I am not guilty, but I am less guilty then you.' This continued on until Morifinwë settled next them on one of the raised stools, and started tearing hungrily at his food. He felt the eyes on him, and sighed. "Here, you two." He handed over the two small ones. 

"I knew you would want some, so I made these.""Thank you, Moryo!" They chirped in tune. "Look at you, a good big brother. I'm impressed, you stabbed Curvo with a knife last time." Tyavrë said, chopping carrots. "Curufinwë is hardly my brother" he huffed "I'd be surprised if he's not some wretched sprite Ammë made a deal with it's mother or something for." He knew it sounded ridiculous, but he was tired and hungry and ready to sleep. The twins looked at each other. They knew he didn't like Curvo, but they didn't know said dislike was that strong. They finished their food as he put up his washed dishes. 

"Thank you, Tyavrë, for use of the kitchen and your company." He said to her. "Always welcome, my dear friend and student." She said, looking over her shoulder. "Come back soon, Moryo.""Of course. Goodbye, for now." He said, inclining his head in a nod. "Pityafinwë, Telufinwë, come along." He said, as they took his hands and made their way back.

They were exhausted, and were nearly dead on their feet by the time he was at his door. Rather than continue on to their shared rooms, he picked Telufinwë up and gently half-dragged Pityafinwë until he could do the same for him. He nudged open the door, and made his way to his bedroom. He set the two down on his bed, their breathing evening out as they drifted further off. He went around the room, stripping and getting dressed for sleeping in the span of a few minutes. The soft, loose robe hung off his frame as he washed off his face in the basin of water on the stand. He didn't put up his hair, unlike his brothers, this being because of the shoulder-length it had been strictly kept to since his youth rather than any other reason.

He sighed as he put out the few candles still lit, climbing into bed as well. As he drifted off, he felt the twins curl up tightly against his chest, and a warm, comforting, relaxing feeling filled the air and his body. It was on this note he drifted away to Írmo's care, the twins ears twitching against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then Celegorm appeared, cackled, and yelled "Kána, get the camera!"


	2. Shirtless elves and more sleeping elflings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *screeching* I finally did it! It's 12:30 am, and I did it!

The twins watched silently as Morifinwë's fingers flew, moving the beads on his abacus at a lightning fast pace, marking down the calculations in a large book, his brows furrowed as he took on the job of recording the household's spending. The twins had walked in only a few moments ago, their brother so focused that he hadn't even noticed them arriving. 

When Pityafinwë tripped over a pile of clothes, he fell with a loud thud, and Morifinwë snapped his head around to locate the noise. His temper, which had flared when he realised he had an intruder, softened when he saw Pityafinwë on the floor rubbing his knees, and Telufinwë trying to help him up. "Oh nooo." Groaned Pityafinwë. "My leggings ripped. Ammë just fixed these two weeks ago..." he said. Morifinwë knelt down and looked at the rip. "Those are an easy fix" he said, accounting forgotten "here, take them off, and put on this robe over your tunic, Pityo." He nodded and did so, taking the comically oversized robe and putting it on. 

"Thank you." He simply said, finding a needle in his sewing kit and running his finger down sets of drawers until he located the appropriate colors of thread, picking out a very similar shade to the cloth of the leggings. "Give me a few minutes, Pityo, and I'll have these fixed." He promised, sitting back down on his bed, criss crossing his legs. 

The twins respectfully sat near him, although they fidgeted a lot. He handed Pityafinwë his leggings back when he finished. "There, Pityo." He got up, putting away the needle, thread and scissors. He settled back down with his accounting, gesturing absently over his shoulder. "You may leave now.""Thank you." Pityafinwë said quietly. He looked back over his shoulder. "You're welcome." They remained silent, Morifinwë starting to wonder if they were going to stare for all eternity.

"What do you want?" He finally asked, unable to focus on the sheets of paper filled with numbers in front of him. They looked sheepishly at him. "We like being with you, Moryo. But if you want us to leave..." Telufinwë said. Morifinwë looked at them, remembering every time that his older brothers had pushed him away, intentionally or not. He sighed. "I suppose you can stay. I will say I don't do anything very interesting, Pityo, Telvo." They dragged over the stool by the foot of his bed and sat cross legged on it, quietly looking over his shoulder.

***************

Hours past, the silence having soon been broken by the twins questions of "why?" and "how?" and "what?". Morifinwë was a little surprised at their interest in his activities, but was pleased to answer their questions. After he finished the work he wanted to deal with that day, he checked the time, surprised it had passed so quickly. He nearly went to get his latest embroidery project, a delicate dress Kanáfinwë had nervously asked him to work on, the musician of the family offering to pay him in some manner. Morifinwë would've done it without payment, but he liked the little carving things Kanáfinwë did as a side hobby when he had time away from his instruments, and if he was offering...

As he started looking for it, he suddenly realized that the twins were too young not to eat lunch (and that he really needed to) and nearly slapped himself. He turned around to look at them. "Are you two hungry?" They perked up, and vigorously nodded, ears flopping up and down. He sighed, biting his lip to hold back a smile at the sight. "Then come along, it's nearly noon." He said, throwing on a long black robe over the clothing he had been wearing in his room. 

They grabbed his hands again, nearly dragging him to the dining room. He dug his heels in, having intended to go to the kitchens, not sitting with what family had assembled and had started eating. Unsurprisingly and fortunately, Turcafinwë was not there. Surprisingly and fortunately, neither was Curufinwë. Nelyafinwë walked inside just as the twins shoved him in a chair in between them, Nerdanel smiling warmly at her sons. He stripped off the sweat soaked shirt he'd been wearing in the forge, laying it over the chair Turcafinwë had claimed as his. His brother started fanning himself with a hand, the hair that had escaped his hair tie sticking to his neck.

"I don't know how you aren't dying Moryo, dressed like that." He said, taking a long sip of water from the cup that Kanáfinwë had poured and pushed towards him once he had caught sight of him. "I" he said, awkwardly picking at the cold venison "was not just in a sweltering forge.""It's still rather hot.""The house was built to preserve cool temperatures in the summer, Nelyo. I'm fine." He huffed, starting to eat quickly. The eldest shrugged and began tearing at his food. Morifinwë remained mostly quiet as the twins chattered around mouthfuls of food, Nerdanel seemingly glad to see her middle child getting along with her youngest two. 

"Where's Curvo?" Kanáfinwë asked Nelyafinwë, somewhat concerned over the missing brother. The currently shirtless ginger rolled his eyes. "Making love eyes at Annien.""Ah, yes. They should just hurry up and get married, honestly." Morifinwë's eyebrows drew together in confusion. "Love...eyes?""Oh, come on, you've heard the expression before, you're a full grown nér.""I've heard it" he snapped at Nelyafinwë "I just don't understand it. It's such a ridiculous phrase, do the involved parties pupils turn into hearts or something?""Oh, Moryo, more like their eyes morph into those of a devoted, happy, puppy." 

Morifinwë could visualize that, his mind working to that, and nodded slowly. "I suppose that would make sense..." he said, flushing scarlet, his ears pinned in embarrassment. "Like the look that you give Káno a lot, Nelyo?" Telufinwë piped up, the more observant of the pair also the one with less of a filter. Kanáfinwë sprayed water out his nose at that, Morifinwë's scarlet flush deepening due to second hand embarrassment as Nelyafinwë started sputtering in an attempt to respond.

After he choked down the few bites of food he had left, Morifinwë hurriedly grabbed his dishes and practically ran out of the room, everyone thankfully occupied otherwise.  
He got to his rooms, closing the door behind him. He wasn't going to do this, not today. He started work on the dress, eyes nearly glazing over as his mind instructed his hands, and automatically began to perform the actions he'd done so many times before. 

***************

He shot awake. It was late, Telperion's soft light peeking through the curtains and casting shadows on the floor. He couldn't help but hear the soft patters of feet and sniffling noises outside his door. He went to the door, the twins there. They were tired, Pityafinwë hugging Telufinwë. "What" he said sleepily, annoyance tinging his tone "in Turukáno's assstick are you doing here?""Telvo had a nightmare." Pityafinwë stated quietly. "Then go to Ammë and Atar." He muttered, nearly closing it on them. 

"They fought again, they started again at dinner tonight.""Then go to Nelyo.""He's asleep and his door is locked." Morifinwë let out an exasperated sigh. "Then go to Kaná, he's the best at this sort of thing.""He's not in his quarters." Pityafinwë whispered. He looked at the two, finally groaning. "Fine, Pityo, Telvo." He didn't wait for them, instead picking up the two red-heads dressed in nightclothes and setting them down on his bed, vanishing into a small room and emerging in comfortable, loose velvet pants, not bothering with a shirt, his freckled but rather pale shoulders catching Telperion's silver rays.

"Now" he said, settling on his bed, "what was this nightmare about?" Telufinwë whimpered a little. "Don't wanna talk about it. Don't remember much either. I just know I'm scared." Morifinwë looked down at him, heart softening as his tiredness kicked back in and his irritation melted away.  
He hugged him, allowing himself to fall down on his bed. At some point, Pityafinwë had assembled a quickly made nest and they all curled up together, falling asleep yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently food and sleeping in the same bed is a recurring thing lol


	3. Forging the bonds further

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I updated the tags, and bumped the rating to Teen, just to be safe ^^

It was yet another family gathering, and Morifinwë was miserable. He had started to make amends with the Arafinwions, but then Angaráto had confessed his romantic attraction to him, and his confusion and repulsion at it, that he had tried not to show but had failed. The blond son of Arafinwë hadn't taken the rejection well, souring the relations further. So he was now hiding and waiting for the eldest of them, the only one out of the blond morons he could stand. He showed up eventually, Findaráto swaying his hips as he walked, Morifinwë nearly snorting at the sight. 

They came together, all words to be said already spoken not in private, and Morifinwë roughly wound his hands in his hair, the two locking themselves in a room with a couch, away from the others.

***************

Pityafinwë and Telufinwë had gone to find Morifinwë, after too many scoldings from Turukáno and too much time around Artanis. They enjoyed the company of their older brother, who was always willing to talk to them. They talked with each other via osanwë, their cracking voices embarrassing, as they made their way down the hallways, long gangly limbs enforcing the coltish look they had as they went through a period of development. 

They caught sight of their dark haired brother, looking at him. They were concerned as soon as they got a good look at him. His hair was mussed and he had bruised, swollen lips, a bite mark on his neck he was arranging his rumpled clothing to cover. They exchanged a look. "Moryo!" Telufinwë called, the pair trotting up to him. Morifinwë jumped, turning to look at them. "What are you two doing here??" He hissed, narrowing his eyes at them. "Looking for you." Pityafinwë looked him up and down "Did you get in a fight or something?""A fight? Oh, not really." Came a rich voice. Findaráto emerged from the room, silken clothes clinging to him, adjusting the golden hair piece studded all over with blue jewels. 

Morifinwë span around, his face beginning to flush scarlet. "What are you doing?! Why did you leave?" Findaráto raised an eyebrow. "Because I am now what is regarded as presentable in polite company." The twins shot a look at each other. "Well" said Pityafinwë "if you didn't fight, how about something similar. Did you fuc--" Morifinwë shot him a glare to rival Ammë's. "I'll talk about this later.""Later?!""Back home." He swept away, the twins looking over their shoulders to catch sight of Findaráto blowing a kiss after him. 

They ran to keep up with his long quick strides, his face getting increasingly redder. They ran into Nelyafinwë and Findekáno, who were using their increasingly rarer time, as the Curufinwions father got increasingly more paranoid. Meaning, they stumbled upon them kissing softly in the hallway and talking quietly. Telufinwë rolled his eyes. "Hey, lovebirds, maybe somewhere less obvious?" They jumped apart, Findekáno's heavy braids clacking as the golden beads and ribbons that were woven in hit each other. "We can explain-" Findekáno started, the twins and Morifinwë looking between each other. "No need, we all know." Said Morifinwë. "Now, we are headed back to the main room, please don't stop for us." He continued, brushing by.

The twins followed him back, and the rest of the night was spent hounding him for answers, which he did not give.

***************

They had come back home, and Morifinwë was enjoying the comforts of his rooms, eating a baked potato he'd sneaked past the twins to make in the kitchens earlier. He was going over a tapestry he'd recently completed, checking for mistakes and making notes on how to improve his technique. 

He nearly groaned as Telufinwë and Pityafinwë walked in and sat down on his bed. They followed him with their eyes as he put up his ink and pen. "Well" he said "aren't you going to interrogate me?" They sighed in synch. "No. It's obvious what's going on. And it's not like Nelyo and Káno aren't a thing, we aren't stupid." Pityafinwë said, crossing his long legs. 

Morifinwë chewed his lip. "Me and Findaráto's relationship is..not the same as theirs.""Oh?" Telufinwë asked, ears pricking up. "Me and him...we aren't..I don't feel.." he ran a hand down his face. "What I'm trying to say is that our relationship is sexual, and sexual only." They looked shocked. "What?" Pityafinwë asked. "Is that even possible?" Telufinwë said disbelievingly. Morifinwë flinched. "Don't worry, I assure you, I already feel like a freak." He said through gritted teeth, face flushing lightly.

"We don't think you are a freak!" Telufinwë yelped, getting up and wrapping his arms around him. Pityafinwë did the same, saying "We most certainly did not mean to imply you were, we promise." He sighed shakily. "I..cannot..I cannot explain it to you. I don't..experience..romantic attraction, I don't really even understand it.." he lowered his head, looking down. "Forget it, it's not important." He said hastily. 

He pulled away from them. They followed after. "You two aren't married?" Telufinwë queried cautiously. Morifinwë braced himself on the window, some revulsion at the idea in the back of his head. "No. Not in the least. Findaráto would be married several times over to different people then." He said with a snort. "But..the Valar?" Pityafinwë said, eyebrows drawn together. Morifinwë took his hands off the window and shrugged. 

They looked at each other, then gently hugged him again. "It's alright.""We don't mind." The two said, arms around him. He felt strange. Not because of their acceptance, or willingness to take his not-much-of-an-explanation, but because they came to above his shoulders. As he lowered his head onto Pityafinwë's, tears falling, he felt strange, because of how tall they were. The gangly twins were barely to his waist just a few months ago, surely. 

He nearly shook his head to clear this nostalgic musing away. He let them hold on, running his fingers through Pityafinwë's hair. Eventually they pulled away, looking him in the eye. "Thank you." He whispered softly after a few moments. He sighed. "I suppose you can leave now." After a few silent moments, likely nkt silent for the twins however, they grabbed his arms. "Come on, Moryo. Let's go riding, please?" Telufinwë said, an eager expression on his face, body tensed with the desire to spend time with him and cheer him up. 

He thought about it, then glanced out the window, seeing it was late in the afternoon. "Fine. But you will tack up the horses while I get food for dinner, alright?" They nodded eagerly, bounding away, Morifinwë running to keep up. 

He ended up in the kitchens, Tyavrë nodding in greeting. "Hello, Moryo. What is it you need?""I'm fetching some food for a ride with Pityo and Telvo while they tack up the horses." He replied, digging through the cupboards. He grabbed three small loaves and a decent amount of cheese, grabbing a few apples, for them and the horses, as an afterthought. "Oh? Well, have fun, my dear friend, and keep Pityo and Telvo out of trouble, would you?" She said, looking over her shoulder. "I make no promises." He said laughingly, tucking the food into a small bag. 

"Tyavrë" he asked "could you please ask for Ammë or Atar to be informed that it may be rather late before we return?""Of course, Moryo!" She said, wiping her hands on her apron. He thanked her, and waved as he left, Tyavrë calling out that "You better return in one piece!"

***************

The twins were at the front of the house, holding the reins for Sareär and Airehíthë, the calm dapple grey mares holding still as Nyelecca, Morifinwë's fiery black stallion, tossed his head and stamped as his rider made his way down the stairs. Morifinwë took his reins from Pityafinwë and swung himself up, a easier task for him then the twins, seeing as how they'd decided to bring along their bows and quivers. 

It wasn't as if it took long however, and soon they were up and the horses were off at a canter.   
They made their way around, Pityafinwë taking down a rabbit on the way to a secluded wooded area, a clearing with a small pond in the middle that Morifinwë found long ago. It was perfect for sitting down and staring up at the stars. 

Once there, Pityafinwë started dressing the rabbit, as Telufinwë took the horses to the pond to drink and then untacked them. Morifinwë calmly gathered firewood, glad of the twins preparedness as he lit it. He started roasting it as Pityafinwë handed it over. As they waited for it to cook, Morifinwë lamented his lack of foresight, saying "I wish I had brought some potatos, the rabbit would be better in a stew." 

The two redheads looked between each other, mischievous grins breaking out on their faces as they concocted a plan with osanwë. "Potatos?" Pityafinwë said. "What's a potato, Amburussa?" Said Telufinwë, his ears swiveling playfully. "I don't know, what is it, Amburussa?" Pityafinwë said back, barely restraining his laughter.

Morifinwë rolled his eyes. "You two know what a potato is.""Do we, Amburussa?" Telufinwë asked his brother quizzically. "No, we don't, Amburussa. Tell us, dark one?" Morifinwë couldn't stand it any longer, tackling Pityafinwë and knocking him off the log he was sitting on. Pityafinwë yelped in surprise as his brother's body sent him flying. The two soon were wrestling playfully, Morifinwë being grabbed from behind and pinned to the ground by Telufinwë, who proceeded to take up a strategic position on his back. 

"Get off of me, you bony brat!" He groaned from under him. "Mmm, no, don't think I will." The redhead said teasingly. Pityafinwë got on the ground in front of him, cupping his chin in his hands. "Get him off of me!" Hissed Morifinwë. "Hmm...what's the magic word?" He said, equally as teasingly. "Please, get him off of me before supper burns, Pityafinwë." He retried, teeth gritted with irritation at the pests that were his younger siblings. 

The elder got up and motioned at the younger, who got off of him, offering a hand up. He moved over to the fire, making sure no parts were getting scorched while others were left raw.   
As it wasn't done yet, the twins continued to crack jokes and play around, eventually quieting down enough to fingercomb the others hair and braid it, only to unbraid it because they had no ties. The eventually started messing with Morifinwë's hair, his curlier hair occasionally trapping their fingers.

"There's a reason I don't do much with it. It's not Findekáno's hair at all, but it is difficult to work with if you don't have the right things." He said, seeming amused at the situation. They huffed and started rubbing his scalp instead, gently pushing on the places they knew needed attention. He bit his lip to keep back the relaxed and pleased noises he wanted to make. "Better?" Telufinwë asked. "Yes." He murmured softly, not telling them their fingers would probably get tangled anyway, though, they probably knew that.

He sighed and pulled away after a few minutes, turning his attention on the fire. "It's done." He announced, pulling it away from the flame to cool for a few minutes as he got out the rest of the food. He grabbed his small knife he kept for a variety of reasons, and set out the food on a stump, which was rather clean and dry, mainly becauseit had stormed two weeks ago and there hadn't been a major rain fall since. 

He placed down the loaves and apples, using the knife to cut up the cheese and handed two of the three chunks to the twins. He then started cutting up the rabbit, handing the legs to Pityafinwë and Telufinwë, knowing they preferred them, and took some meat from the back for himself. They tucked in, eating happily. "Thank you, Moryo." They said in synch, looking up from the bites of bread they'd torn off. Morifinwë inclined his head at them, indicating that they were welcome.  
He carefully grabbed his canteen, which he'd filled with a smooth wine he liked to pair with this sort of thing, the cook in him shining through. Of course, the twins noticed. "What do you have there?" Pityafinwë asked, his head tilted and ears perked as if imitating a puppy would get him the answer. "Not yours." Morifinwë said with an arched brow. "Tell us?" Telufinwë said, his fingers tracing the embroidered area of his cloak, which Morifinwë had made, perhaos in a somewhat unconscious attempt to wheedle him into saying what it was.

"Fine, fine" he snorted "it's wine. Happy?""Wine?" The two of them said, ears perking. "No.""Please? We're old enough for some, Moryo.""It's not yours.""Oh, come on, please?" He sighed, looking at them, deeper steel blue eyes meeting their more silvery ones, currently mixed with the slight pout they had when attempting to make puppy eyes. "Alright, fine, if it'll shut you up. You can have a few sips as we eat." Morifinwë said. They brightened up, more likely than not mostly out of delight at their success. 

He passed the canteen around as they finished off the meal, licking their fingers clean from the apple juice and remnants of rabbit flavor. They did actually get up and rinse their hands in the pond, throwing in the cores of the apples because they knew some of the fish in it would eat They also fed the last three apples to the horses, who had been quietly grazing in the background. Nyelecca nickered at Morifinwë in thanks as he munched it, the twins patting the mares who snorted at them.

They went back over to the fire, then, while watching the flames, sitting close together, full, relaxed and happy, they drifted off and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what y'all think?


	4. And the bonds are unbreakable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the twins 100th Begetting Day this chapter!

Morifinwë looked down at his recipe book and back up, digging in his cabinets. He was grateful for some things about Atar's fortress, including that it was built in such a way everyone had their own, smaller, separated homes now. It was far more convenient and less annoying than living with the rest of his unmarried brothers, for certain. He yanked his head up when he heard a knock on the door and the handle turning.

"Hello, Moryo" said Annien in a sing-song voice, sweeping inside "I went down into town, and I brought cherry filling. No actual cherries, I'm afraid." He relaxed a bit, lowering the book in his hand, as she set said filling on the table. "Thank you, Annien." He said. The kind wife of Curufinwë was not much like him, so he liked her a great deal more than his least favorite brother, though he had grown better over the years. She also had a habit of bringing him whatever she found in the market that she thought he would like when she went down to the closest town.

"Give me just a moment." She said, going back outside. He noted that she had tethered a pair of heavily laden mules, and was now patting them as she pulled out a large sack of flour. She carried it back inside, setting it next to the filling. "I know you always need more of this" she said, wiping her hands on her quilted cloak "and making it yourself is rather time consuming, so I brought you a bag." 

He smiled. "Thank you, again, Annien. This will be useful." She inclined her head at him. "Always at your service, Moryo." She said, somewhat teasingly. "What else did you find in the market today, Lady of Gifts?" He asked, putting away the large glass jar and the heavy sack.   
"Some lovely rouge for myself, and more paper for Kaná and Lairewen, since they burn through so much of it writing down their music. Curvo scorched his hair again, my dearest is a wonderful nér but can be such a moron, letting his braid fall over his shoulder like that, so I have obtained yet another instruction booklet on putting hair way up in the hopes he'll finally get the message." She huffed, shaking her head. 

Morifinwë nearly laughed at that. "He can get rather engrossed, doesn't he?""He certainly does. Anyway, I have more things to deliver and I have to go get Tyelpe from Finwë, he's likely driving him up a wall. I'll see you soon!" She said, walking out the door. "Goodbye, Annien! He called after her.

He turned his attention back to the bread he was making, mind wandering with his plans for the twins hundredth begetting day, which was coming up rather soon. He was already conspiring with Kanáfinwë, his wife Lairewen, and Annien, so hopefully everything would go smoothly. Hopefully.

***************

He'd ridden down to the market alongside Annien, each with four pack mules to carry what they had come to acquire. Some things would go in the packs on their horses. Morifinwë with Nyelecca the sixth, Morifinwë having bred his fine stallion, the current mare with the title just as fiery and strongheaded as her ancestor. Annien was seated on Poica, the calm grey mare taking careful steps up the trail. 

They arrived at his home, the base of operations for the party. The family was entirely in on it now, everyone hard at work organizing and making things for two months now. It was tommorow, and now he had to make the more perishable meals for the day. Lairewen and Kanáfinwë were off on their last day of "distract the twins" duty, and Annien was right alongside him beginning preparations in the kitchen that took up a good deal of the space in his home.

He had been simmering the mushroom stew, a traditional dish, for the last two hours in preparation for it's long period of chilling in an ice cold body of water. He worked on other things, such as the venison roast currently over the fireplace, enough for Grandatto, Atar, all his brothers and their spouses, Huan, and Tyelpe. 

The door swung open as he started putting the ingredients for the cherry and rum cake he had decided on making in a bowl, letting in a bouncing Telperinquar, followed closely by Finwë. Morifinwë inclined his head at his grandatto, Telperinquar heading over to Annien, who brushed off her hands and put him on her hip. 

"He insisted on helping you, Moryo. In his words, 'I wanna help Ammë and Mo'yo with things for Uncles 'Ussa.'" The stately nér explained with a smile, looking down at the young child. "Help?" Morifinwë said, somewhat skeptically. "Of course he can!" Annien teasingly scolded her brother-in-law "Here, you can let him mix the cake batter." He sighed, and dragged over a chair, stacking a few large recipe books on it. "Alright, he can mix, I've already put it all in a bowl."   
He gently took him from his mother, setting him on the stack, and handing him a spoon. "Could you mix this, Tyelpe?" He asked, looking him in the eye. The small child eagerly nodded. "Then go ahead.""Al'ight, Uncle Mo'yo!" The small child said excitedly and started furiously mixing, sticking his tongue out in concentration. "Please keep a close eye on him, Grandatto." Morifinwë said, turning his attention back to the traditional main dish. 

***************

Turcafinwë barged in, followed closely by Huan. He pushed down his protective hood and set down a container and a pair of leaf crowns on the table. "I made the paint and the crowns." He announced, taking in the sight that was the bustling kitchen. He saw Finwë gently taking away the mixing bowl from Telperinquar, his hair and cheek having been spattered and the batter thoroughly mixed. 

Once he picked him up, he walked around to the window, pointing outside at the birds that flew about in the mountains. Turcafinwë also saw Morifinwë coated in flour, putting the batter into a baking pan. "What happened, brother? You look as pale as me!" He said laughingly, taking in the sight. "What happened" Morifinwë said crossly, glaring at the spiritlike form of his brother "was a sack of flour." Turcafinwë opened his mouth to question it further, but Annien drew her flattened hand across her throat in a gesture meaning to stop. 

He shrugged, then swept his white hair back as he peered over the cooking food. Huan settled on one of the many rugs on the floor with a groan, eyes and nose following the proceedings. "What is it that you want, Tyelko?" Morifinwë said with a glare, slamming the oven door shut and grabbing a dull chopping knife.

"I'm just curious!" He said, throwing his hands in the air "Honestly, can't one be curious, dear Moryo?""Not" he said, spinning around and pressing the dull blade to his chest "when you are being a pestilence in my kitchen." Turcafinwë pushed the blade away. "You wound me, Moryo.""Not yet, I haven't, you fucking wraithlike dick--"Knock it off or take it outside." Finwë calmly said, looking way too regal for a nér who was having an elfling attempt to get all of the cake batter out of his hair by sucking on it.

The two brothers glared at each other, Turcafinwë's smile breaking the staredown first. "Let's not fight, Moryo?" He asked, reaching up and pulling one of the feathers in his hair out, offering it to Morifinwë as a truce. Morifinwë, used to this little ritual of Turcafinwë by this point, took it and tucked it behind his ear. "Let's not. We need to focus." He replied, ears less flattened now.   
Finwë nodded, satisfaction at the two's making up, and if it was a strange one so be it. 

***************

It was today. Everything was ready and set up in Feänoró's large hall. Food set out, gifts wrapped and neatly stacked, the paint ready to be used and the crowns resting on the table. Feänoró had emerged from the forge, a rare occasion these days, two pairs of marvelous and identical earrings in his hands, setting down two wrapped boxes with the rest of the gifts. 

Huan practically galloped in, Turcafinwë skidding in behind him. "Wonderful, you're finally here." Curufinwë playfully snapped at his elder. He threw off the black hood crossly. "I couldn't find my hood, and you know what Laurelin does to my skin." He replied back, arranging his hair around his shoulders. 

"We are inside, and the run isn't that far.""I have to go back out for two of my gifts, Curvo, honestly." He huffed, a teasing glint in his eyes. Morifinwë reached out and shushed them, gesturing at the shadowy figures at the door. Everyone nodded and tensed, ready. When they walked in, Lairewen and Kanáfinwë stepped back to allow for some room.

The room, at Morifinwë's prompting, let out seven cheers and a cry of "may your years be long!" The twins didn't quite appear extremely surprised, but were most certainly happy, and that's all Morifinwë could ask for. Laughing and talking filled the room, as Telufinwë and Pityafinwë were guided to the end of the table. 

They were crowned by Nelyafinwë with the leafy crowns, Kanáfinwë painted the fish upon their right cheeks for good luck, their father the star, the symbol of protection, and the family patriarch, Finwë, painted the tree and symbols of adulthood on their foreheads, room quieting as they held still for the quick drying purple-blue paint to be applied.

Everyone enjoyed the spread that was laid out, the twins heartily eating the mushroom stew and from there on everything else. They had to thank Morifinwë and Annien, especially when it came to the cherry and rum cake. "Don't forget to thank Tyelpe." Curufinwë said, amused, as he handed his son another piece of venison of his plate. 

"He stirred the batter." Morifinwë said as an explanation. "Quite enthusiastically, too." Finwë added, smiling lightly at his great-grandson. "Than thank you, Tyelpe." They said, in stereo. Finwë shook his head at them, likely never going to get used to it. Curufinwë nudged Tyelpe, saying "what do you say, little one?" He looked up, a bit of a bread roll puffing out his cheek like a squirrel. "We'come, Uncles 'Ussa." He managed through the food, to the chuckles of the room.

Once everyone was done and the food was dealt with, the table was shoved against a wall and the twins sat crosslegged on a mountain of cushions on the floor. They all started to gather their own gifts. They waited for the twins to pick out the first person, eventually nodding at Finwë. He inclined his head softly, walking over with his gifts. They took the parcels, immediately opening them. They stood up to shake out the silken robes, the reds and silvers forming a wonderful scheme of color. On top of them had lain a letter addressed to each of them, and a few silver hair beads. 

They looked up, smiling as they said "Thank you, Grandatto." He inclined his head, sitting back where he was. Next they looked at their Atar, who stood up and fetched multiple boxes. They opened each one, finding matching silver circlets with rubies, gold star earrings encrusted in tiny bits of strange faintly glowing jewels with dangling chains, and two long daggers, so long they almost couldn't be called that, the blades engraved with a blessing of the hunt. "Thank you so much, Atar." They said, flipping the blades around to get a good look at each angle excitedly.   
"You are both the most welcome." He said, head held high, pleased flames flickering in his eyes as two of his finest creations awed over some of his handiwork.

Once they were done getting the best look possible at the fine blades, Nelyafinwë was the next. He handed them some of his own handiwork, beautifully carved leather sheaths and belts with silver accents and buckles. "Perfect size for those daggers." He said, a twinkle in his eye. They reached for them, sheathing them. They awed at the designs, thanking their eldest brother for the fine gift.

Kanáfinwë came next, and he handed them necklaces of painted carved wood and a leather string. The charms depicted two horses heads, dapple greys, the bridles painstakingly etched out. They teared up, the carvings were in the likenes of Sareär and Airehíthë, the passed mares having been their favorites. They flung themselves at him, hugging him tightly. He kissed their foreheads, as they clung to him as a silent thanks. They pulled away, after a few moments. 

Lairewen rose as her husband sat down. "I had some assistance with these, but I thought you would appreciate them." She said, handing them two wrapped parcels. They opened them to find a pair of books, and they flipped through the pages, seeing that they were all empty. They looked up at her. "Journals. Room to write down your thoughts, and ideas." She said, a faint smile on her lips. They looked between each other, then thanked her.

They looked to Turcafinwë, who only shook his head. "I should go last." He said. They raised slow eyebrows, then turned to Morifinwë, who smiled softly. He handed them letters, the pair nearly doing a double take at the handwriting. "That's his handwriting?" They said, pointing at each other confusedly. "Forgery, of a different variety." He said, ears twitching playfully.

They started laughing at the little joke he'd pulled, grinning back at him. "In all seriousness, here." Morifinwë said, handing them cloaks. They were heavily embroidered, clearly meant more for dressing up than practical use. They must have taken so much time, the carefully embroidered antler patterns all along the end as a delicate and detailed trim. "Thank you, Moryo!" They said, winning grins splitting their faces.

They folded them and set them aside, eyes casting over Tyelpe, who was practically vibrating as he fidgeted in his father's lap. They smiled at him. "What do you have, Tyelpe?" Telufinwë said, beckoning his nephew over. Pityafinwë picked him up and set him on his lap. "Close you' eyes, Uncles 'Ussa." He said, holding his gifts close to him. They closed their eyes and held out their hands, a bag placed into them. "Can look now." He said, chest puffing a bit as they opened their eyes and the bags. Several rocks fell out, all of them with unique patterns or interesting colors.   
"Found them fo' you. Do you like them?" He asked, ears perked. "Yes, yes we do." Telufinwë said warmly, the pair reaching down to hug him. He made to get off, but Telufinwë took him from his twin and set him on his lap instead. "You can go back to your Atar now." He said, kissing the top of his head as he giggled. He hopped off, running back across the room and clambering up into a chair.

Annien rose gracefully, long strides carrying her to them quickly. She handed them each two parcels. "I had those made." She said, clasping her hands together as they unwrapped and examined the bracers. "They're wonderful, Annien." Pityafinwë grinned with a smile, kicking his younger by seven minutes in the shin when he had started quickly unwrapping the other gift. She chuckled and said "I don't mind, Pityo." Telufinwë hissed protectively once he caught sight of it.   
"If you touch it, Tyelko, I'll chase you all the way back to Ammë's with that dagger." Turcafinwë, who had been about to sneak out, raised an eyebrow. "Why would I take it, Telvo?""Because. I know you. And I know we all know how good Annien's jams are." Pityafinwë said, having unwrapped his. "Fine, fine. I won't touch them, I swear." Turcafinwë said, throwing his hands up. 

Curufinwë handed them each a circlet, these ones gold, chains and red jewels hanging from them, meant to be arranged on their hair. "Some of my finer works." He said, calmly. "They will suit you well." They jokingly rolled their eyes at each other, the flicks of their ears and small hand gestures a telltale sign of their ongoing conversation in osanwë.

"Ammë sent these." Nelyafinwë said quietly, handing them a letter and a somewhat heavy box each. They opened them, revealing small mirrored sculptures of themselves hunting, kneeling on the ground, next to large- "Dogs?" Telufinwë asked, brows narrowing in confusion. "Dogs!" Turcafinwë said, running back in and putting his hood down. 

He grinned like a maniac as he set two squirming red and white creatures on the floor, speaking a few words in their tongue. The puppies made a beeline for the twins, jumping into their laps and kissing their faces like there would not be a tommorow.  
They laughed loudly, pulling the pups away and hugging them to their bodies gently. "Thank you, Tyelko!" They said, half-distracted by the squirming masses of fluff. "They are hounds of Oromë, like Huan here." He said, patting said canine. 

"How did you get those?" Feänoró asked suspiciously. "I asked their mother if I could have the two that she couldn't nurse. They were runts, and likely wouldn't have made it." He said, settling on the floor with his own hound. "I have been raising them in my bedroom and taking them out on runs at night." Huan let out a tired sigh. "Oh, hush, you." Turcafinwë said playfully, proceeding to scratch him behind his ears.

"Fine." Feänoró said, eyes still narrowed. The twins thanked everyone for their gifts again, and the night continued on. Feänoró presented his sons with the earrings for the piercings they would be having done, the second ones traditionally done on the 100th begetting days of the nér or nís.   
Annien and Telperinquar had already gone off to bed, as this was a thing usually done quite a bit later then the rest of it, after everyone had had their fill of food and wine. Lairewen sang softly in the background as she strummed her lute, Kanáfinwë matching her voice with his and his harp.   
The equipment was sterilized, and Pityafinwë had the needle threaded through his ear, Feänoró inserting the earring quickly. He repeated the process, and moved on to Telufinwë, who bit his lip as the sharp needle pierced his highly sensitive ears, Feänoró gently holding it still so it didn't flick all over the place.

After it was all said and done, he fastened the cuffs so the red jewels and silver chains were supported mostly by them, not by the new holes in their ears. He stayed for a bit, but him and Finwë left, leaving the brothers all together. Curufinwë retired soon after, excusing himself by saying that Annien would prefer him back before Laurelin's brightening in the morning.  
Turcafinwë laid with his head on Morifinwë's shoulder, nuzzling his neck drunkenly. "Ya know" he murmured "you should get married. Would make some nís, or nér, very happy.""Hypocrite.""Nope, my spouse is just not here right now, Moryo." He muttered back, stretching out his arms to hug his brother.

Nelyafinwë looked away from Kanáfinwë and Lairewen getting a bit handsy at that. "What, Tyelko?""Hm? Oh, yeah. My spouse is in Aman. But not here. Ñaulë. I miss 'em." He whispered, Morifinwë summoning enough strength to throw him off of him and curl up with the rather drunk -and loud- twins. 

The conversation in the background continued on, as he managed to grab a hold of them and take them to their home, Morifinwë drunk but far less so then his embibed little brothers. The as of unnamed puppies followed at their heels, already bonded to the redheaded pair.

They eventually made it, and collapsed into one bed, dragging him with them. Morifinwë found he had no strength to move, even if he possessed the desire to, which he didn't. He felt warm, enclosed between the soon asleep and snoring pair. 

And as his eyelids shut, he thought 'I wish it could be like this forever.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it for Overabundance. It's been quite a ride, and a great one at that! Thank you, everyone! 
> 
> Next up: The Pain Train fic, which some of y'all are very excited about ;)   
(I'm looking at you, LadyBrooke)


End file.
